Naruto the Avatar
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: when Naruto was 6 he was chased by a group of villagers and was force of the side of a cliff and as he fell he hears a motherly voice asking him if he wants to live he says yes and she gives him the power to bend the elements to his will
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was running as fast as he could through a forest. He was being chased by a mob. One threw a glass bottle with a piece of cloth in its neck that was lit on fire as it smashed a few feet in front of him and Naruto just ran threw it the flames burning his clothes. Naruto just kept running as he ran he came to a loose patch of dirt and slid down the hill getting scraped and bruised but never stopped running as he knew if he did he would die. So he kept running through a stream that he fell into washing away his blood and ash, but kept going till he came to a cliff from his possession he could see the whole village, it was beautiful.

"You gave us a good run but it's the end of the line demon," a villager yelled at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a demon, I just want to go home," Naruto cried.

"No more lies now prepare to die!" another villager screamed as he charged at Naruto and they both fell.

Naruto could feel the wind rushing past him and even though he knew any second now he would die, but he was happy he loved this feeling. The feeling of rushing air, like it was like his whole life was in slow motion and now he was going at full speed and he admitted this was a good way to  
die.

"Do you want to live and feel this again?" a motherly voice asked from the air around him

Naruto said "yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Villagers pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto opened his eyes and the man that was falling with him saw his eyes, they were all white and Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and right before they hit the ground the air pushed up and stopped their fall.

The villager watched as naruto walked away and asked one thing"what are you?"

Naruto's only response was two words "the Avatar!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok another new story but as I'm a nice guy you can pick what I update next out of the following whatever gets the most votes

God of Destruction Naruto  
When the nine tail's attacks, Whis comes to the leaf village to find the child that according to a prophecy from the Oracle Fish says that this child will be able to fight Beerus on equal footing one day, if he is trained by Whis. The child will be born on that day in the leaf village. Whis found that the son of the 4th Hokage was the child he was looking for so in exchange for getting.

Steven the new hero  
When Steven is 2, he is playing with Amethyst in her room when he comes across a piece of gem tech that sends him to another world where he is found by Tracer.

The assassin of the straw hats  
Naruto is banished to an island in the grand line where he meet's luffy and the other straw hats and joins the straw hats as assassin after skypiea before water 7 when I get to the time skip this well end co author gamelover41592 (I'm putting this on hold i am open to offers for adoption.)

The sin's of a fox  
Naruto nearly dies when he's six and meats truth. truth then decides to give him the power's of Father. (I have a new prof reader gamelover41592 I'm putting this on hold I am open to offers for adoption.)

the fox of the nine rings  
It has been 1000 years since Kyle Rayner became the first white lantern and he has passed on...but with the last of his power, he sent his ring off to find a new user it finds its way to Terra. A world so much like earth but where humanity evolved differently. On Terra it finds it's way to Naruto Uzmaki, the next green lantern, watch as he recreates all the lantern corps (on hold.)

Or this


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi had faced many challenges in his long career as a ninja he had been part of nearly every war and seen the atrocities that come with it but there was one thing that he dreaded… the damn bureaucracy, the waiting the dealing with pain in the ass villagers but the worst of it was the GOD DAMN PAPERWORK. Now he was filling in missing person's report for Naruto Uzumaki who had disappeared 6 hours ago now normally he would have to wait at least 24 even as the hokage but this case was special Naruto Uzumaki was the nine tails jinchuriki.

"You called lord 3rd," came the voice of a ANBU with a dog mask.

"Yes I have a mission for you, Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing I would like you to track him down," the 3rd went on to explain how Naruto had disappeared.

"I will find him and return him within the week lord 3rd," the ANBU responded.

"Oh and Kakashi don't wear the mask. I wish for Naruto to feel comfortable around you god knows he's probably terrified," the 3rd added

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently laying on a tree branch with a smile on his face for the first time he could remember he felt free. As he watched the stars he heard the same voice that had asked him if he wanted to live as he fell from that cliff

"So how did you like my gift?" she asked as she stood under the tree.

The woman wore a white dress and hand long flowing white hair and a ivory white skin but her eyes was what caught naruto's attention the were the purest blue he had ever saw and looking into them he felt like he was flying thru the sky nothing bounding him to the earth but they also commanded respect in a way that made naruto fall to his knees and praise her like a goddess.

"I ... um ... I loved it miss… uh I don't know you're name im sorry", Naruto said falling out of the tree getting a laugh from the woman

"Well my name is Raava and I must admit you are by far one of the more interesting mortals I've met since … never mind but tell me what do you think of you're new powers," she asked in a kind but still commanding voice.

"Well the thing is I'm confused like I understand the powers and how they work but this word keeps rattling around my head Avatar but I have no idea what it means," he answered.

"Well avatar is a title given to the one meant to bridge the spirit realm and the mortal realm it is also signifies your control of all the elements form free moving and un bound air to sturdy and unmoving Earth I gave it to you as I find you entertaining," Raava explained.

"But why me? I'm just some nobody orphan that everyone hates," Naruto said.

"Well the best answer is a story long long ago when the world was still free and wild there was a boy, his name was Wan," Raava then told him the story of the first avatar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Kakashi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had found his way to a forest Naruto's scent lead into it but as naruto approached he was blocked by a panda that held up its paw. Now Kakashi was familiar with summons but there was something off about this one it smelled wrong like a forest wild and untouched like it has not been around ANY humans for centuries and as Kakashi went to step around it the panda rolled to meet him and pointed to the moon the to a rock not far off with a whole in it and then laid down on its paws.

"You want me to wait till the moon passes that rock is that it," Kakashi asked and it gave him a nod in response now Kakashi knew he could most likely take down the panda but something told him to wait it would only be a little over an hour anyways so he sat down and red his little orange book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raava had finished her story and Naruto was taking it all in.

"So wait if you're bound to the reincarnation of the avatar and they are some super powerful god like warrior why have I never heard of them before?" Naruto asked.

"The last one was brash and a fool, she over used her power and relied on it like it was all that mattered and she was killed in the avatar state and it took me the last 100000 years to recuperate but in that time Vaato had also recuperated and spread his chaos by creating evil spawn in you humans still to this day he is in many of you pushing you to be your worst it was thanks to this "chakra" as you call it became common but luckily he made a mistake and spread himself too thin and is now back to nothingness forced to recuperate once more," Raava explained.

"Oh ok but why me?" he asked.

"Well that is simple you are pure, untouched by Vaatos, chaos and filled with both the power to forge on to be better but to also push other in the same way you are the most fit to be avatar since you're predecessor Aang," she explained.

"Oh really I.. I just am shocked most people call me things like demon or monster … I've never had someone actually see me as anything more I.. I,"Naruto was stopped by Raava hugging him he was surprised, he honestly could not remember ever being hugged before so he did the first thing to come to mind he hugged back.

"You poor boy I promise as long as you are my avatar you will NEVER have to go through that alone again," Raava said letting her emotions take control.

They stayed like that for another 10 minutes till Raava spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I must leave now I had a friend of mine hold off the man looking to take you back to the village but our time is up I must leave this realm," Raava said a tear in her eye.

"What but...but you said," Naruto was interrupted.

"I said I would never let you go through that alone and just because I'll no longer be on this realm does not mean you'll be alone I'll be right here," she said as she tapped his forehead and started to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kakashi pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the Moon hit the rock the panda seemingly disappeared and Kakashi entered the forest it took him about 2 minutes to find naruto who was in a meditative pose and he noticed a small glow around him and once kakashi put his hand on naruto's solder he fell over. After a few seconds of checking him over, Kakashi saw that he was just asleep so he took Naruto back to his apartment and put him in his bed to sleep away the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K so new chapter yay as always proofread by gamelover41592.

Now starting another new story it's BEN 10 and The loud house you'll have to read it to find out what happens


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 years since Naruto had met Raava and became the new avatar then he had started the new lines of bending for each element Raava had told him, he was a descendant of an earth bender so his children would be earth benders but as the first in the new line of avatar,s his children could be any kind of bender. Here are the stories of how he met his friends that started new line of bending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Book 1 Fire XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was basking in the sun in an old abandoned training area that he had taken to using for his own training. Naruto heard running through the forest. Naruto looked to his left and saw a young boy about his age, he had raven black hair and matching eyes but were red and pufffy from crying and naruto did the first thing he could think of he walked over sat down next to him and said 2 words.

"Whats wrong?"

The boy didn't say anything just stared at him letting naruto get a better look at the boy he had burnt hands and lips. Naruto knew that the boy had tried using a fire jutsu but he couldent get it right and he must of burnt himself.

"Fire is the element of power. The people who use it have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want, but if you don't have the focus it will burn you and it will burn you from the inside out the key to control it is to let your emotions flow free but also not control you there must be balanced," Naruto said making a small flame in his hand.

After that Sasuke told naruto who he was and how he was trying to learn his family jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and Naruto started to teach Sasuke to control his fire and they became close friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Book 2 Air XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto loved roaming the village at night it was currently just past midnight and he was neaR the edge of the village when he saw a group of 3 men holding a burlap sack that he heard crying coming from it.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked using airbending to throw his voice so it echoed all around them.

"Who's there?" the one holding a bag asked.

Knowing if he showed himself they would attack him and if he answered truthfully the would not take him seriously he made a plan.

"I'm the one you're going to tell what's in the bag or you're friends here will lose their heads," Naruto said bending the earth to swallow up the other 2 till all he could see was their heads.

Naruto could tell the man was now scared as he was trembling.

"O.. ok you can have her back just let us go I promise you'll never see us again," the scarred man said dropping the bag.

Naruto let them go and watched as they ran and once they were out of his sight line he went to the bag and opened it revealing a small girl with pupiless eyes and shot black hair she blushed at Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Um … yes my name is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata answers.

"Well Hinata I'm Naruto Uzumaki now let's get you home. I'm guessing you live in the Hyuga compound now that near the center of the village about a 15 minute walk would you like to take a shortcut?" Naruto asked.

"Um whatever you think is best," she said and was surprised when Naruto picked her holding her in bridle possession.

Naruto jumped into the air and onto the roof of a nearby building and started jumping roof to roof.

Hinata had never felt anything like this, it was amazing. It felt like she was the air itself, like she was free, she was detached from worldly concerns, like she had found peace and freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Book 3 water XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was relaxing in a tree watching the the clouds flow thru the air till he heard a boy call up to him.

"Are you watching the clouds?" a small boy with black hair tied into a wolf's tail

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Just asking I don't meet many people who enjoy watching the clouds, change adapting to the wind, they could be a small cloud floating through the air to a storm bringing destruction all thanks to the amount of water changing inside it holding it together ," the boy answered.

"I'm Naruto what's you're name?" Naruto asked dropping from the tree.

"It's Shikamaru," he answered.

"Well Shikamaru I think we are going to be good friends," Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Book 4 Earth XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking home from the academy when he heard a repeating thudding and he saw a boy about a year older then him using a training dummy as a punching bag but he didn't think much about it.

Naruto was heading back from the academy and saw the same kid training. Again he didn't think much of it.

It continued like that every day for 28 days.

On the 29th day Naruto saw him training but for the first time he noticed something the boy was bleeding. Naruto hopped the fence and walked up to him and noticed that his knuckles were scared and the scares went up his forearm quite a bit.

"Hey you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ya I start bleeding every day around this time but I can't stop now I need to get stronger so I can become a ninja," the boy responded.

"You're not going to stop no matter what I say, so my name is Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Rock Lee, it's nice to meet you Naruto," he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K so new chapter yay as always proofread by gamelover41592.

Now starting another new story it's BEN 10 and The Loud House you'll have to read it to find out what happens

awesome guy: 1 he is going to start in the leaf but he leves with his followers 2 you're right but he is going to hide his power for some time and i'm going to have the 3rd let him go and start his nomadic tribe 3 ya you're right but in this i'm going to go in another direction the conce forced kakashi to train sasuke more than naruto


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was early like every day he had been at school since 5am it was currently 8am and the first of the other students had started failing in but naruto didn't care he was meditating till 2 people interrupted him with their screeching.

"No he likes me better,"a pink haired banshee yelled.

"No he likes powerful ninja not annoying civilian brates," a platinum blond girl yield back.

This had happened nearly every day for the last 3 years since naruto had started the academy and it was always the same either the 2 were fighting over sasuke or him he never understood that they were both beautiful young woman and could have nearly any boy but they went after the one who was in a relationship and the asexual(1).

After that hinata came in and naruto smiled as she sat down next to him and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her they stayed like that till iruka sensei started to talk.

"Hello class as you all know today is the genin exams and we will be starting with a written test… Hinata sit in a chair," he said and hinata sat down next to naruto.

After that they wrote the test it took sasuke was the first done it took him 10 minutes on the other side was naruto it took him the full hour they were given and he still missed the last question. When they moved outside they started the taijutsu test and were place with someone on their level of skill going from the worst to the beast it started with ino vs sakura ino won after a few more matches it was down to the 4 most skilled the matches where hinata vs Kiba.

When they started Kiba ran at hinata and right before he was about to hit the small girl she jumped over him and grabbed his hood using her weight and speed to flip him and pin him under her knee.

Next was sasuke vs naruto.

The second the match started the 2 boys disappeared and meet in the air with naruto holding sasuke's arm and sasuke holding sasuke's leg. When they hit the ground they both jumped back the boy's eyes meet each waiting for the others move knowing that if they attacked first the other could block them till naruto smiled and raised his fist sasuke was getting ready to block but naruto punched the ground kicking up dust as well as losing a few stones and he picked up the rocks and used them as weapons to throw at sasuke causing a distraction closing the gap and grabbing sasuke by the shirt and lifting him over his head and slammed him into the ground and started to use his weight to pin the raven and smother him trying to force him into unconsciousness . Sasuke in response started to punch the blond in the kidneys over and over again till naruto spat up some blood and let him go once sasuke was up he grabbed naruto's arm and used his great strength to flip naruto over and them placed his knee on naruto's still damaged kidney and hit naruto over and over again in the face till naruto seemingly passed out he then stood up a smile on his face till naruto kicked his legs out and ripped his own shirt off and hog tied sasuke winning the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 asexula meens haveing no intrist in romance or sex and i'm having sasuke be asexual since it fits his character as he was never romantic or had any feelings like that all he wanted was a child

Rain of the Forest close but you got shikamaru and hinata wrong

awesome guy 1. Ya its hard to offend me 2. Hinata naruto 3. Ill think about it but dont know

Hope you liked it

1h agoOk fic idea during no such luck a guy kidnapped Lincoln and beat and raped him for 6 months the when he is reunited withhis family he thinks they all are just see him the way his kidnaper did as a pet so he dose whatever he is told and fallows the rules his kidnaper set

12m agoNaruto was early like every day he had been at school since 5am it was currently 8am and the first of the other students had started failing in but Naruto didn't care he was meditating till 2 people interrupted him with their screeching.

"No he likes me better," a pink haired banshee yelled.

"No he likes powerful ninja not annoying civilian brats," a platinum blond girl yelled back.

This had happened nearly every day for the last 3 years since Naruto had started the academy and it was always the same either the 2 were fighting over Sasuke or him he never understood that they were both beautiful young woman and could have nearly any boy but they went after the one who was in a relationship and the asexual (1).

After that Hinata came in and Naruto smiled as she sat down next to him and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her they stayed like that till Iruka sensei started to talk.

"Hello class as you all knows today is the genin exams and we will be starting with a written test… Hinata sit in a chair," he said and Hinata sat down next to Naruto.

After that they wrote the test it took Sasuke was the first done it took him 10 minutes on the other side was Naruto it took him the full hour they were given and he still missed the last question. When they moved outside they started the taijutsu test and were place with someone on their level of skill going from the worst to the beast it started with Ino vs Sakura, Ino won after a few more matches it was down to the 4 most skilled the matches where Hinata vs Kiba.

When they started Kiba ran at Hinata and right before he was about to hit the small girl she jumped over him and grabbed his hood using her weight and speed to flip him and pin him under her knee.

Next was Sasuke vs Naruto.

The second the match started the 2 boys disappeared and meet in the air with Naruto holding Sasuke's arm and Sasuke holding Sasuke's leg. When they hit the ground they both jumped back the boy's eyes meet each waiting for the others move knowing that if they attacked first the other could block them till Naruto smiled and raised his fist Sasuke was getting ready to block but Naruto punched the ground kicking up dust as well as losing a few stones and he picked up the rocks and used them as weapons to throw at Sasuke causing a distraction closing the gap and grabbing Sasuke by the shirt and lifting him over his head and slammed him into the ground and started to use his weight to pin the raven and smother him trying to force him into unconsciousness . Sasuke in response started to punch the blond in the kidneys over and over again till Naruto spat up some blood and let him go once Sasuke was up he grabbed Naruto's arm and used his great strength to flip Naruto over and them placed his knee on Naruto's still damaged kidney and hit Naruto over and over again in the face till Naruto seemingly passed out he then stood up a smile on his face till Naruto kicked his legs out and ripped his own shirt off and hog tied Sasuke winning the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 asexual means having no interest in romance or sex and I'm having Sasuke be asexual since it fits his character as he was never romantic or had any feelings like that all he wanted was a child

Rain of the Forest close but you got Shikamaru and Hinata wrong

awesome guy 1. Ya it's hard to offend me 2. Hinata Naruto 3. I'll think about it but don't know

Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

After the 2 got cleaned up from this fight they continued on with the test next was the jutsu test.

The first to get called was Choji and he came out with his head band and that is how it contained either the students came back in without or with a head band. Eventually it was Naruto's turn.

"Ok Naruto you must complete the replacement jutsu the henge and the clone jutsu if you complete all 3 you pass," Iruka explained.

Naruto started with the replacement jutsu Iruka threw a kunai at him and it hit a perfect copy of Naruto made of stone and Naruto was laying outside in a perfect whole on the ground that fit his body.

"Impressive Naruto I didn't even see the hand signs" Iruka complemented.

After that was the henge. When the smoke cleared a middle aged man with a bald head with an arrow tattoos on his head and and arms with a brown beard.

"So who is this Naruto," Iruka asked.

"A monk named Aang he was a master of fire earth water and air elements that I wish to follow in his footsteps," Naruto explained.

"Ok you pass next is clone jutsu," Iruka told the blond.

At that Naruto took a deep breath as he crossed his fingers into a single hand sign and called out the name of his clone jutsu.

"Elemental clone jutsu," as he called out the name fire earth water and air combined to make 4 clones of Naruto they were all perfect in every way.

"Impressive Naruto where did you learn this jutsu," Iruka asked.

"Made it myself," he explained.

"Well Naruto I am happy to tell you that you have passed congratulations," Iruka said handing him a head band.

After that the class was told to come back tomorrow for team assignments.

Once they were a loud to leave Naruto went to his home away from home the Uzumaki temple. Today was the day he found out how the avatar line had been restated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water (since it is the element of change and adaptation and I think it fits him plus blood bending reminded me of shadow possession)

Lee is earth since he has a strong will and is unyielding spirit

Hinata is air since her soul is free and she is full of care and love for all life

Naruto is the avatar but falls under the fire nation since the avatar cycle has been restated

Next

Hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto meditated he felt his soul leave his body when he looked around he was in an old temple that had hundreds of statues. In front of him was a statue of a young woman that had here hair in a ponytail and was wearing water tribe clothing that was different from this statue and the others were also in bad care obviously, so old it was chipped in some places and was missing its left arm.

"This is Korra the girl who ended the cycle of the avatar," he heard ravva say behind him.

"How did it end?" was all Naruto asked.

"She had always been brash and foolish, she had lived a long and happy life but refused to give in to death she was 106 when she died she tried to prolong her life using the avatar state but all she did was end the cycle this nearly killed me but with my last ounce of strength I split myself from her and this had a side effect every bender in the world felt my death and they lost their bending but since my counterpart vatu still lived so did I but he refused to let me resurrect and he ended his own life this caused fragments of both him and me to be spread across the universe this was how chakra came to be," she explained.

"Wow so chakra is just you and vatu but if you're in me where vatu is and if you died how are you in me?" Naruto asked.

"After centuries of wandering there was someone with none of vatu in them that was you, but after I manifested I realized why HER," she said pointing to a small red Fox.

"HEY AT LEAST YOU CHOSE TO BE 8N THIS TWERP I WAS SEALD IN HEAR BY HIS FATHER," the fox yelled.

"What? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the mighty nine tailed fox," the small fox declared trying to sound interestingly but failed looking cute instead.

"Ok so why is she a problem she just looks cute?" Naruto asked.

"She's not but if I had known she was in you I would have been able to purify her and you before entering then I would not have to deal with her annoying habits," ravva said looking away.

"Bitch you love me," he said turning his snoot up.

At that the 2 started to fight the nine tails grew to be a 5'9 woman with long blood red hair at that Naruto turned away since she was absolutely naked.

After a few minutes Naruto looked up again and regretted the situation. He looked back on was the 2 beautiful women both naked with the fox girl pinning the ancient spirit of good to the ground with a perverted grin on her face this caused the pure hearted boy to bleed from his nose and look away.

"Look what you did bitch you embarrassed him," ravva yelled at the red head.

"Oh come on if it wasn't for your influence he would be enjoying this do you know how much work it will be just to get him to work up the courage to take that Hyuga girl to second base," the fox said as a red kimono appeared on her.

All Naruto did was stutter and look, eventually the two women snapped Naruto out of it.

"As to your second question I don't know where he is but he is probably close to regenerating as well and would probably seek out a host that holds none of my essence but there are very few but you have met one that is void of my essence that young fire bender Sasuke was it," ravva explained.

"What but Sasuke isn't evil he is super nice," Naruto said looking confused.

"Just because he has evil running threw his veins does not make him such as he is in fact the reincarnation of a friend of one of your previous incarnations named Zuko he also had evil running threw his veins but he was also a good person," Ravva explained.

All Naruto did was nod since this made him think if one of his friends were the reincarnation of his past lives friend could others.

"Ok Naruto I have a gift for you," ravva said taking out a scroll that had the yin yang symbol on it.

"This is the spirit world contact this will let you summon any spirit from the spirit world," ravva explained unrolling the scroll reveling only one other name

"Who's Iroh," Naruto asked looking at the contract.

"Iroh was known as the dragon of the west he was so intoned with the spirit world that after he died he joined us in the spirit world he still walks these plane," Ravva explained using the water to show a statue of a wise old man.

"Wow do you think I'll be able to meet him," Naruto asked.

"I hope so he is a brilliant man and one of the greatest beings ever to live," ravva explained

After that Naruto signed the contract and tried the jutsu after the smoke cleared there was a small rabbit spirit with the wings of a dragon fly that looked at him with a smile before vanishing.

"good good now on to my gift," the nine tails said standing up fully letting her nine tails and ears appear from within her cloths and hair as a red arrow envied from her.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI I THE NINE TALIED FOX THE BIJUU QUEEN AND THE MOST POWERFUL BEASTBIN THIS OR ANY PTHER WORLD SHALE ANSWER 1 QUESTION," she roared at the blond.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked his pure and innocent nature showing.

"Wait, what? You could ask me anything like for a jutsu that would kill all you're enemy's in one use but you ask me my name?" she asked shocked.

"Well ya I mean I don't like killing unless necessary and you seem nice so I want to be friends so what's your name?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You are quite interesting fine then my name is Kurama," she answered hiding her tails one more.

After that the 3 talked for hours until it was time for Naruto to find out his team assignment the next day. After he left the 2 women spoke.

"So now that you have talked to him what do you plan to do?" Ravva asked.

"Simple I have wanted a mate for the last thousand years now I have one," She said with a foxy grin.

"You do know he loves Hinata right," Ravva pointed out.

"Ya so I can share hell I'll be fine with him having another 10 girls as long as I get some. Hell ill share him with you," she said with a smirk Grabbing ravva from behind.

"He is my host I would never," ravva said stepping away from the fox.

"Oh then what about his statue don't think I don't know what you have been doing with it," Kurama said smirking at ravva's blush

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok am going to have ravva and Kurama be the angle and devil on Naruto shoulder and yes they will actually appear as such. It's going to be a running gag

Yes it's a harem but tops 10 this is based off the Law of the CRA but also to bring back benders

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally 

Hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto jumped roof to roof heading to the academy he had overslept" and was close to being late as he jumped off the building he was on he used airbending to jump in midair launching himself over to the academy's roof and he quickly ran to his class just in time for the bell.

"Good timing Naruto now would your seat down to get your team assignments," Iruka said pointing to the one open seat in between Ino and Sakura.

Naruto sat down and got a pitying look from Sasuke and Shikamaru but then he realized that Hinata was missing not only that but the seat next to Sasuke that she would usually take was broken the chair was in splinters.

"Iruka sensei where is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Her father came and took her home something about clan law," Iruka explained.

Naruto knew exactly what was going on. Hinata had told him many times about the horrors of her clan laws.

"Iruka sensei I need to leave," Naruto yelled as he ran out the door as fast as he could leaving a small flame in his stead.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, he had a horrible feeling on what was happening to his love. He ran so fast that the earth behind him was set ablaze and cracked under very step but still faster till he came to the Hyuga clan gates. There were two branch members guarding the gate but Naruto just incased them in stone.

When he got to the Hyuga elders chamber he heard what was going on.

"Hinata Hyuga, you have bright shame to the Hyuga name not only have you refused to learn the cage bird seal but you have disgraced you're ancestors by daring to learn a lesser style of taijutsu," one elder stated.

"As punishment you shall be marked with the caged bird seal what do you have to say for yourself?" another elder added.

"I have spent my whole life watching the pain my family inflicts on itself and I refuse to continue it you may try you're punishment but I refuse to go quietly you will have to take me by force," Hinata said and Naruto felt her stand up and take an air bending stance.

At that Hinata's own father attacked her but right before the palm connected, Hinata dodged and hit him in the gut with an air palm of her own followed by a kick that sent him through the door where he saw Naruto waiting for him. Before he could react, Naruto incased him in stone leaving a breathing hole.

The three elders charged at Hinata but she just jumped around them with air and dodging them getting them to hit each other till only one was left the one that was yet to speak.

"So grandfather do you wish to continue or shall? You give up?" Hinata asked the last remaining elder.

"hahahaha, like I could harm you after whatever that demon brat did to you but there is one thing I can do Hinata I can renounce you as my granddaughter and from this clan," the elder said taking out a small brush and a scroll.

When the scroll was unrolled it revealed a list of every single Hyuga and he drew a line over Hinata's name in red.

Hinata just walked away without saying a word till they were outside of the clan that is when she let it out she cried in to Naruto's shoulder till she had no more tears. Naruto knew that Hinata was in no shape to meet their new sensei so he took her to his home and laid her in his bed (she had fallen asleep) and sent a clone to tell their new sensei to explain what happened.

Naruto knew what that scroll was, it was the Hyuga clan manifest and crossing out her name meant she was no longer a part of the Hyuga clan.

As Hinata slept Naruto sat and watched her she looked so beautiful laying there.

"You should take her now and hear just rip her clothes off and claim her," came a voice from Naruto's left shoulder where a three foot tall Kurama in a sexy devil costume stood.

"Are you insane that's rape and to take such an innocent flower like that is just wrong," came a three foot ravva that was on Naruto's right shoulder who wore her normal outfit.

"What's going on? Why are you two here?" Naruto asked.

"We found a way to talk to you outside of meditation apparently when humans hit puberty they all get shoulder devils/angels we just took yours place and don't worry no one can see us but you and other devils/ angels,"(1)Kurama explained.

"This just proves how weird my life is if this seems normal to me," Naruto said with a sigh.

"So are you going to take her virginity now or not?" Kurama asked again.

"What? No I would never do that I love her and that is just wrong," Naruto responded getting a nod from ravva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH HINNATAS ANGLE / DEVIL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHY THE HELL WONT HE MAKE A DAMN MOVE HE KNOWS WE WOULD LET HIM FUCK US LIKE RABBIT'S," Angel Hinata yelled.

"Next time we get the chance we jump him," devil Hinata offered.

Angle and Devil Hinata both nodded in agreement.

"Do I get a say?" the real Hinata asked

"NOOOOOOOOOO," the angle and devil yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with the Naruto clone XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so that's why me and Hinata will need a day or two to get ready for the team I'm sorry Kurenai sensei," The clone finished explaining.

"Its fine Naruto I'll see you at training ground 8 in two days with Hinata I'll tell Shino you just head home," Kurenai responded as the Naruto clone dispelled.

"Damn girl you got lucky he's strong caring and will be HOT when he grows up," Anko said from her spot in a tree.

"You're right about the lucky part but I'm with Asuma," Kurenai corrected.

"Well then dibs," Anko stated.

"Anko he is a child," Kurenai stared with some disgust.

"He's a ninja if he is old enough to kill he is old enough to fuck," Anko retorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
1: They beat the angel/devil and put them in a cadge deep in Naruto's subconscious

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally

Hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

After Hinata slept for 8 hours she woke up to the sound of a shower running.

"Use you're byuakugon, watch him, you know you want to," devil Hinata said from her left shoulder.

"Fuck that shit go and hop in to the shower WITH HIM," Angel Hinata said from her right shoulder.

"Ok that's it! Aren't you supposed to be my good half?" Hinata asked angel.

"No we are you're moral campus, it's your morals that created us you are just SOOOOO sexually pent up that it comes out in me," angel explained.

"But if you're still my morals shouldn't it still be her?" Hinata said pointing to the devil.

"No I'm you're pent up aggression I'm the one that BRUTALLY beat the clan elders yesterday and since I am so FULL OF RAGE I have very little room for love so that's her job," devil explained.

"Now that is taken care of it's time for trouble, GO AND RAPE THAT FOXY ASS OF HIS," angel screamed.

"How about we just strip and offer him our body when he gets out?" devil offered.

At that the angel and devil start arguing but agreed on waiting to jump him when he got out of the shower.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower but for some reason Kurama had been laughing for quite some time.

Once narrow stepped in his room his jaw dropped. There standing as naked as the day she was born was Hinata.

"I have waited long enough it's time for you to pop my cherry," Hinata said pulling Naruto in to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 40 HOURS OF passion latter XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for Kurenai. Naruto was just sitting under a tree with blush so red he marched Kurama's hair (speaking of her she was laughing her ass off). Hinata was sitting next to him with a goofy grin.

"So how have you been the last 2 days," Shino asked.

"So much stamina, where did she get the stamina?" was all Naruto said.

Shino looked confused as he turned to Hinata to ask for clarification.

"So big, so long, soooo goood!" was all he got out of her.

After that exchange it took Kurenai 10 minutes to get to the training ground.

"Ok I would like the three of you to introduce you're selves you're likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams," Kurenai explained.

The first to go was Hinata.

"I like training, flowers, foxes, mediation, Naruto and reading, I dislike people who think their better than others, rapists, people who think too little of themselves and the Hyuga main branch, my hobbies are making medicine and …. Other things, my dream is to one day abolish the Hyuga clan," Hinata said with a smile.

Shino went next.

"I enjoy reading and bugs, I dislike arrogant and selfish people, my hobby is collecting bugs, my dream is to be the head of my clan," Shino stated with barley any emotion.

Next was Naruto.

"There are a lot of things I like training, manga, meditating, ramen, history, learning, and Hinata, I don't dislike anything really I just don't angry with some things I believe all things deserve a chance and you must respect the balance of the world the only thing I sort of hate are people like is child abusers and rapists, I have LOTS of hobbies to many to name, and my dream is to one day brining balance to the world," Naruto explained.

Last was Kurenai.

"Well I like painting, gardening, training and my friends/family, I dislike a lot of things like rapists child abusers, my hobbies are painting and gardening, my dream is to one day settle down and make a family," the Jonin explained.

After the introductions Kurenai explained that there was one more test they had to complete all they had to do was grab her and hold on for 30 seconds it seemed simple enough.

The second Kurenai said go Naruto blasted off towards her at a speed she could barely follow. Naruto started with quick jabs and kicks trying to get a feel for Kurenai's fighting style, But Kurenai always seemed to be just a tad faster than him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two fought Hinata observed the fight she was shocked by Kurenai's speed and agility she was easily keeping up with Naruto but something seemed wrong Kurenai was too good she knew Naruto was not going full speed but still Kurenai was too fast. Then Kurenai made a mistake she stepped on a stick and the stick didn't move whatsoever in fact nothing did the grass was the same as she stepped on it she wasn't really there. Now she could easily just yell this to Naruto but that would also let Kurenai know but if she could tell him without telling him.

"Naruto use earth," she called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto switched his style to earth and felt the vibrations of the earth and with that it revealed that the Kurenai was a fake and the real one was in a tree off to the left of him.

With the new information he had a plan. He started to push the fake towards the real one and once he was at the tree he jumped up to the branch Kurenai was on and shot a stream of fire that made the real one jump to the ground l. once Naruto landed he bent the earth around her feet to swallow her up leaving just her head revealed he then crouched down and grabbed her head holding on to it for 30 seconds. Once the 39 seconds was up he released the Jonin.

"I'm impressed how did you figure out that the other was a genjutsu?" Kurenai asked.

"The fake didn't affect the world around her when she stepped on something it didn't react then once I put two and two together, told Naruto to switch, to his seismic sense that allows him to feel the vibrations in the earth to see you're genjutsu didn't work on that," Hinata explained.

"Smart and good team work this will be a wonderful team. Meet me at the mission office tomorrow at 9 sharp Kurenai said leaving her team

"so what now?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well we have 20 hours sooooo," Hinata grew an evil grin as she dragged Naruto back to his apartment.

Little did they know that their third team mate had been having his bugs come the forest and do to them being immune to genjutsu they never saw the match end so he kept looking for Kurenai for the next 10 hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally

Hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

It had been just over a month since Naruto and his friends graduated the academy and team 8 had just been called to the Hokage's office.

"So what do you need gramps?" Naruto asked.

"I have terrible news yesterday I sent team 7 on a C mission to protect a bridge builder on his way to the wave country but it turned out that it was actually an A class mission and the team needs back up but currently most teams are on duties and can't be called so I called you hear to act as back up," the elderly kage explained.

"Well I have no doubt my team can handle it," Kurenai said with a smirk.

"Well good you and you're team get ready and head out and meet Anko at the north gate, she will be joining you on this mission," Sarutobi explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BEXT DAY TEAM 7 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three genin of team 7 were scared. Their sensei Kakashi was trapped in a bubble of water slowly drowning by Zabuza the demon of the mist.

"Come on Duck ass this pussy got you running scared I thought you were a real man," Naruto called from behind team 7.

"Well if you are so strong why don't you take out this guy?" Sasuke called back.

"Fine watch and learn," Naruto said stepping up to the edge of the water.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Zabuza got ready for whatever Naruto was planning. Naruto opened his eyes and they burned with a blue light as he stepped forward and his foot laded on the water it froze; the entire lake was frozen solid the only water was Kakashi's water prison. Naruto ran to Zabuza using his air bender speed. Zabuza blocked with his sword that was bent around Naruto' fist. Naruto then sweep kicked Zabuza that set Kakashi free. Naruto then bent the remaining water from the prison into a blade that he used to try and stab Zabuza in the gut but he blocked once more this time it was Naruto's weapon that was damaged. Naruto was losing ground to Zabuza but he still was not harmed by the attacks. After five minutes of Naruto dancing around Zabuza, Naruto shot back with a blast of wind that pined Zabuza to a tree. Then Naruto hit Zabuza over and over again with rocks pumping him bruises and cuts appeared on Zabuza when Naruto finally stopped and Zabuza was barely able to stand blood dripping from his face that was in bad shape.

"You can come out now miss," Naruto called out looking at a tree.

From behind the tree out came a small girl wearing a mask with the symbol of the hidden mist on it.

"I must thank you for subduing the missing Nin but from hear out I'll take him," the masked girl told them.

"Ok take him I assume you'll get more for him alive," Naruto said bending a metal rode he used as a belt around Zabuza's arms and legs making them chains to hold Zabuza.

"Why thank you sir may I ask your name?" the girl asked.

"Of course but may I get yours back my name is Naruto Uzumaki the avatar," Naruto responded with a bow.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki I am Haku," she said putting her hand out to shake hands.

Naruto shuck her hand and smiled at her.

"What are you doing Kurama?" Ravva asked.

"Making a list of Naruto's women," the fox answered.

"He just met her," ravva explained.

"Can't you smell it? She is SOOOOO wet from Naruto's display of power," Kurama said with a foxy smile.

Hinata was having an internal debate.

"We should track her down and rip her spine out threw her slut of a pussy for getting in with OUR NARUTO," devil Hinata yelled.

"No we should strap her down and use her as a BDSM slut that we and Naruto use to satisfy our lust farther," angel Hinata retorted.

As the angel and devil fought Hinata cried in her mind as she wanted neither.

After their exchange Haku jumped away carrying Zabuza but she was torn inside and as she jumped an angel and devil appeared on her shoulders.

"Oh come on! Look at what he did to Zabuza he is a monster," angel Haku yelled.

"But look at what he did to that lake he's soooo cold and POWERFULL you can't deny you are as wet as I am," devil Haku added.

As Haku's devil and angel argued Zabuza's were also arguing for the same reason.

"THAT LEAF BASTERED TRYED TO SEDUCE OWER BABY! WE SHOULD KILL HIM BUT FIRST MAKE HIM EAT HIS COCK," devil Zabuza yelled.

"Now, brother you know she is old enough to make her own decisions and after all if he was strong enough to beat us he is defiantly strong enough to protect her," angel Zabuza retorted.

"THAT DOSENT MATTER SHE IS OUR BABY SHE DISERVES BETTER," Devil Zabuza screamed.

"Yes she does she deserves better than the life we forced on her after this mission we are done dragging her around as a tool we are going back to mist and asking Mei to take us in to the reserves," the real Zabuza decided.

Little did he know that he had lost that choice his fate was sealed someday soon he was face to face something that will forever end the life of the demon of the mist but at least Haku would be at peace...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally

Hope you liked it


	10. Chapter 10

The two teams had just gotten to Tazuna's house and they were all doing something different.

Sasuke and Naruto were training. Kurenai saw the training she thought the two were trying to kill each other since the ferocity and the blood lust they were realizing but Hinata explained that the two did this nearly every day.

Hinata was watching Sasuke and Naruto train and reading a book she had borrowed from Anko called "ichi ichi paradise animalistic lust" it was about a girl and her husband a half demon she loved every word of it.

Sakura was also watching the match and was completely out of it drooling.

Shino was off in the forest training with his bugs.

Anko was helping Shino she would hide and Shino would find her.

Kurenai was tending to Kakashi's injuries.

Kiba is training with his dog in the forest running laps around it.

"Ok time to head out to work on the bridge," Tazuna said picking up his bag.

"Ok me and Sasuke will come with you today," Naruto said as he axe kicked Sasuke in the head as flame shot around the leg.

"Me too," came Sakura and Hinata.

The two girls looked each other in the eye with a death glare they held it for about 30 seconds till they noticed that the others were leaving and followed.

After about eight hours of working with Naruto and Sasuke helping with the work(as Sakura and Hinata drooled at the shirtless sweaty ninja) by moving the steal beams and welding it in place they headed home.

When they got back Kakashi was walking around with the help of crutches. He and Kurenai sat them down to discuss how things were going to happen.

"Ok so now that I'm back up and walking we are going to start you're training with tree climbing," Kakashi explained only for Naruto Hinata and Sasuke raise their hands.

"Sensei we already have mastered water walking," Naruto explained getting a quizzical look form the three Jonin.

"Who taught you it?" Anko asked.

"I found a scroll on it in my house and we tried it out took us about a year but now were all masters of water walking," Sasuke explained.

"Impressive well then how about we move to something more advanced for you three go wait over there while we explain the exercise to the others," Kurenai told the three benders.

After about ten minutes of an explanation for the others Anko came over and explained their exercise.

"Ok so I want to know what you think the other two biggest weaknesses is? Naruto you're first," Anko explained.  
" Will Sasuke is brash and refuses to dodge or block going all imp at once, and Hinata is the opposite she barely attacks usually out lasting her opponents," Naruto explained.

"Ok good I have some exercises for that next Hinata," Anko said pointing to her.

"Well I agree with Naruto that Sasuke needs to learn defense, but Naruto needs to learn to let people fight with him he will listen but he never lets someone fight with him," Hinata explained.

"Ok Sasuke you have anything to add," she asked looking at Sasuke,"

All he did was shake his head no.

" ok then here is the exercises I have planned Hinata you are going to pelt Sasuke with everything you have none stop for the next three hours, Sasuke you are going to doge and block no attacking back and Naruto you have to watch without helping every time you so much as move or open your mouth imp going to punch you HARD," she explained.

Naruto sat and watched seeing every mistake they made and every time he saw a way they could have done better. He did well it took him five minutes to finally snap and tell Sasuke he needed to watch his back. In return his head slammed into a tree so hard it split the tree in half. It continued like this for another three hours and by the end of it Naruto was as bruised as a three month old banana.

"Ok that was good but for now I need to talk to Naruto so you should head back in," Anko told them.

Once they were gone Anko sat down Naruto and looks him in the eyes as she took a deep breath.

'Naruto I understand you care for your friends but if in a real battle you only pay attention to them you will kill yourself you need to focus on you're enemy ," Anko explained.

"In all honesty Anko I don't give a fuck if I die as long as my friends survive for even another second imp happy to die," Naruto explained.

"Oh and how do you think they would feel if you died and for them it's one thing to sacrifice yourself for your friends it's another to keep them from protecting themselves," Anko retorted.

"Naruto she is right you should stand to protect you're friends not to coddle them," Ravva said from his shoulder.

"Fine ill step back but if they die I'm coming for you and there is no force in the universe that will protect you," Naruto said letting off a blast of chakra that made Anko's blood run cold.

"Don't you think that's a little much Naruto," Ravva asked.

"Ya I agree that was a little far," Kurama said from his shoulder.

Naruto said nothing as he headed to the forest to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally

Hope you liked it


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto sat cross legged as the final details were completed on the bridge. He was practicing a new bending technique. By clearing his mind of all thoughts he has been able to hear the 'world's breathe' as Ravva put it. There were three major uses of the 'worlds breathe'.

The first was to feel your opponent's moves before he makes it. You did this by feeling the air as it moved threw his body and he tensed his muscles. With this you could also feel as projectiles raced through the air.

The second, you had to find a weak spot. According to myths Ravva told him a great master of this could crush steal with but a glancing blow.

And finally has the ability to move the worlds breathe. According to ravva there were only two masters of this technique that allowed the user to fly. This was the one he was working on now.

After a few hours of meditation Naruto felt two people on the far end of the bridge. He knew from the scent on the wind it was Zabuza and his Haku. Naruto sent up a blast of fire to signal the others and got in his firebending stances the mist rolled in and the shadows of the two appeared just past his line of sight.

Zabuza charged at Naruto but do to his relatively slow speed, Naruto easily dodged and hit the swordsman with a blast of fire that was blocked by Zabuza. Haku came from behind and tried to take Naruto out with a pressure point but due to his training he was still able to stand albeit with slight pain. In retaliation, Naruto bent some water over her leg and froze it he then followed with a heavy blast of wind to give him room to fight more freely.

"I didn't think you would come back" Naruto cemented.

"Tell me how you can control ice!" Zabuza stated

"It's a powerful form of water jutsu," he explained.

At that they charged and met with Naruto using a shield of ice to stop Zabuza's blade and a blast of fire to cancel out the senbin that Haku was shooting. Haku went for a kick and Naruto blocked the kick but Zabuza came up and was about to bring the sword down on him only for a blast of air to nick him off balance.

"Sorry were late sweety," Hinata said as she shot another blast to make room for Naruto to get back from the two.

"Ok I got Haku you to handle Zabuza," Naruto said as he charged back in to battle

The fight continued with Naruto seeing a waterbending stance to counter e two were on even footing each canceling out the others strikes. Zabuza was on a different story entirely the two young benders each not only kept up with the so called demon but easily out classed him.

"Why do you fight to kill an innocent man?" Naruto asked dodging a blast of ice.

"I am a tool for Zabuza's wishes he wants the man dead to fund is dream so I will slay the bridge builder. Haku said shattering a wall of ice Naruto put up.

"Wait! You are doing this for his dreams you've gotta be fucking kidding me for his dream ok. ZABUZA," Naruto yelled turning to the demon of the mist.

"Why the hell did you turn her into a tool she's a beautiful, smart, powerful young woman not a tool to be used?!" Naruto shouted bending water to entrap Zabuza.

"You're right I shouldn't have done that in the first place I have already decided that this would be our last mission before I retire in mist since the civil war had ended," Zabuza explained.

After that Naruto freed Zabuza and they started talking. Zabuza agreed to leave wave with Haku but would keep in contact with the leaf. This would allow the leaf to create ties with the new wave since Zabuza was actually an old friend of the new mizukage.

"Ok I think that's settled now how about you two come back to Tazuna's for some dinner?" Naruto asked.

Before an answer could be said an arrow flew through the air landing in Haku's chest killing her instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally

Wow Haku's dead what will happen next


	12. Chapter 12

"you useless ninja couldn't even kill one man graded by a bunch of kids i'm glad i was never going to pay you anyways," a shot fat man yelled from. Behind an army of 900 men.

Zabuza stood drawing his sword, hinata got in an airbending stance to gard tenzuan; sasuke got in firebending stance for an asult .

Naruto stared cold at whare haku once stood now a corps with blood draining from its body.

"You killed her … YOU BASTARDS," naruto yelled sumaning the power of both kurama and the avatar.

A great wave crashed into the bridge nocking most of them off the bridge the remaining were frozen and shattered in to red ice chunks. The last few all went but could not move it was as if their blood was fighting them. They turned to see naruto with one hand out moving his fingers like one would to control a puppet. They all drew their weapons stabbed themselves over and over again. All that was left was gato.

"what do you want i'll give you anything just dont kill me," gato beged.

" anything … i want you're head," naruto yelled as he ripped gatos head off with his bare hands.

Naruto Turned to whare haku laid dead and ran to her. He raised his hands and sumond water and it started to glow with a deep red and a deep blue that fight each other till they found a balance that caused them to mix and turn a royal purple that then Surrounded haku and rose in to the air infuseing her with the power of Ravva and the nine tails the blood that had pooled where she once laid joined the water and healed her. She fell to the ground as the water infused in to her skin and she took a deep breath.(1)

"She will need a check ups every week for the next few months and she will be in a coma for a few months but other then that she will be fine but needs a water bender skilled in healing to keep track of her the only one capable of that is me," naruto explained sitting down and taking out some food pills to restore his chakra and nourishment.

After the that zabuza carried haku back to talzunas house with the bridge builder and explained what happened to the rest of the team… except for naruto he passed out the second they got there and stayed asleep for the 6 days it took to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HAKU'S FIRST APPOINTMENT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day of recovery the first thing naruto did was look over haku.

"ok haku i need to see the wound where the arrow hit you…. What are you doing," naruto yelled looking at a shirt liss haku.

"you said you needed to see the wound well here it is," she said bending closer to him to show her ample breast and the scare from where she had been hit.

"i'm sorry i forgot it was their uh it looks good but to rely check i have to touch it do you mind," he asked with a heavy blush.

To indicate she did not mind she leaned into his hands causing naruto to touch them.

Naruto felt that it was healing nicely and summon a bit of water to help it heal. Little did he know he had just gained the wrath of a deadly force

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

here are the benders

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally

Hope you liked it


	13. Chapter 13

The sana team were staying with Naruto and Hinata. This is their time leading up to the chunin exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX arivle of the sana team XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and hinata were waiting at the western gate for the sana team. The team were 2 hours late when they finally arrived.

'you're 3 hours late,' hinata said giving the johnin a death glare.

'Well we ran into a detore sorry for the inconvenience,' the johnin said sweating.

' well ok but let's do some introductions, im hinata and this is my boyfriend naruto you will be staying in our apartment … don't worry we have enough room," Hinata said with a smile.

"Well i am baki and this is my team Gaara, kankuro and temari," baki explained

It had been 2 months since the wave mission and the chunin exams were a week away. The teams for the chunin exams were arriving and hinata and naruto volunteered to host a ream in their apartment (1)

"Ok it is nice to meet you," naruto said shaking bakis hand.

" now we have a few rules for whale you're at our home here is a list," naruto explained handing out the list he and hinata had made.

1 whale in side all messes must be cleaned as made.

2 whale inside you must either wear bare feet or slippers to not track dirt in

3 no weapons or jutsu supplies passed the mud room.

4you can go anywhere in the apartment but the basement thats off limits

5 just ignore any and all sound coming from the basement.

6 we have a hot spring in the back yard split in 2 do not cross the border or look under the divider.

"so you all got the rules any questions," hinata said as they approached the apartment building.

"um no not really," tamari answered.

"good so you're brother won't mind giving up his sand," naruto asked unlocking the door.

"what how do you know about that," kanakro asked.

"well he is the 1 tails jinjuriki and all the previous ones had the sand ability and i can sense any form of earth and you're brother lights up like a christmas tree, and before you ask i know about shikaku since im the 9 tails," naruto expand.

"oh well garra can't separate himself from the sand its out of his control," baki expand.

" Oh i can help with that," naruto said punching garra im the stomach and dent the sand around his fist and into the gord harris back making him stumble back.

From thair naruto bent the sand into a solid rock inside the Gord.

Garra fell back as shikaku started to take control only for a metal ring that was once around naruto's waist. A seal was then scratched into it that sealed the one tails and forces garra im to a deep sleep.

"Ok so sorry about that i didn't want all the all the hard work we put in to fixing this shit whole up, you're bedrooms on the first floor next to the basement door," naruto said walking away with hinata.

After that they took garra to his room and slept for a week when he woke up he

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX after garra woke up XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garra woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. So as anyone would he headed down where he saw his siblings Baki and hinata sitting at the table as naruto cooking blueberry pancakes. The sana nin all gave him a wary look whale naruto and hinata gave him a smile.

"Good morning Garra how are you feeling this morning," naruto said dropping some pancakes in an empty spot for garra.

"I feel nice," gaara said returning the smile.

At that they all ate and started t chat an for the first time since he was 5 gaara and his siblings got along. After breakfast naruto and hinata showed the sana team the village it went well they even meet up with team guy.

" Hay Naruto how are you," a boy clad in green spandex landed in front of them.

" pretty good lee this is the sana team thair staying with me and Hinata for now,"naruto explained.

"Well how about we do some sparing," Lee asked.

"Sure where's your team ," naruto asked.

"Ware doing laps thair about 16 laps behind me so give them a few minutes," Lee said as he lead them to thair training ground.

Once they had all returned they agreed to the sparing we each put our name in to a bowl and drew who was fighting who. It was like so:

Naruto vs ten ten

Hinata vs temari

Kankuro vs neji

Lee vs Garra

The first match went fast Naruto used metal bending to crush her weapons into a ball and then took her out in one punch.

The match between Hinata and Temari was also fast Hinata bent her wind away as she closed the distance and used a blast of air to send her flying.

Konkaro and Neji took a while manly since they were both taking their time and keeping hair distinct after an hour they just called it a draw

When the match between garra and lee started lee ran at garra and hit him with a kick that shattered his sand shield le followed up with a gatling of punches only for garra to turn his shield in to spikes drawing blood from Lees arms. Lee responded but bending stone in to gantlets so he could keep up his unending asult each punch chipped more and more away from garra defence till a hole big enough opened up. Lee used this hole to get inside garras defence and punched garra so hard his sand armor collapsed and Lee pined Garra to the ground with some earth.

Lee had won the match but 2 things had happened in that fight 1 gaara had gained his first crush 2 neji had grown jealous of Lee's power

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

here are the benders

1 naruto now owns the whole apartment building and has renovated it

Sasuke fire(duh)

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Hinata is air

Naruto is the avatar but is a firebender naturally


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since the sana team had come for the genin exams and it was starting today their was a genjutsu making people think the room of the first exams was only on the second floor where he saw some members of his academy class but the one that got his interest more then them was a team from the mist one of them came up to him.

"Hello Dr baby you could give me a little check up latter my scar has been feeling funny, " haku said kissing his cheek

Naruto managed to stutter he was fine and quickly introduced her to shikamaru who was just as good of a healer as he is he explained steping away.

At that another girl walked up to him she was surprisingly short and looked about 9 or 8.

"You're naruto papa has a message for you, " the girl said.

"Oh and who's you're papa," naruto asked.

"Zabusa he says keep haku safe or you're last meal will be sausage by the way my name is Mimi, " (1) the now named Mimi threatened.

At that naruto walked away and started to meditate.

Karuma was sitting on his shoulder and listening on to the conversations around her of other Angles and devils.

Sasuke's was discussing of he should tell Naruto and his other friends about his newly unlocked Sharingan. Karuma pit that in a little file to tell naruto later

Shikamaru's was just napping and so were his A/D(ANGLES/DEVILS)

Hinata's devil was planning the death of Haku whale her angle was listing off different sex acts to do in a 3 way with Haku and naruto.

Lee was their now lee was special he didn't have a devil instead he had an angle that shouted pleasantries and one that encouraged Lee. Apparently, Lee was Ravaas host after naruto.

The next she saw was gara with shikaku on one shoulder screaming bloody murder about murder and then there was his angle a reddish hair woman that karma didn't know who was just telling Garra to ignore the other

The last that she took notice of was a white-haired boy with glasses that had none no devil or angle now she had learned that only psychopaths didn't have either and she had a wired feeling that she needed to keep him away.

"Hay naruto why don't you weed out the weaker willed ones let a little blood list out scare then off, " karma suggested.

Naruto took the advice and he cut the group in 3 smaller groups the first was the unfazed or the ones that I didn't run the next we're the ones that ran and last was the one's that passed out.

"After that a tall man walked in and said well shit you did my job for me you know this is one of the best parts of the job fine anyone who still concussions and didn't crap themselves you move on the rest you fail, " he said leaving the room just as Anko crashed the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 so in this just before Zabuza left he had a 1 night stand with Mei and they had a daughter Mimi she has both her mothers bloodlines and FWI Zabuza and Mei will be married

Bender's

Sasuke's fire

Hinata is air

Shikamaru is water

Lee is earth

Naruto the avatar


End file.
